White Room
by Liz Kirkland awesome
Summary: Un orfanato, Una blanca habitación, Un lindo oso polar de felpa, Un solitario chico, Una olvidada promesa entre hermanos...


_**¡Hello everybody! Aquí Liz Kirkland Awesome subiéndoles una historia que escribí apenas ayer mientras escuchaba la canción River Flows in you de Yiruma en versión Piano, Creo que saben muy bien quienes son los dos hermanos que se mencionan en esta historia, Espero sea de su agrado .¡Sin más que decir pueden comenzar a leer!**_

_Hetalia No me pertenece (Desgraciadamente),El dueño de este es Himaruya Hidekaz_

Había una vez una blanca habitación, una blanca habitación donde había un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa.

Había una vez una blanca habitación, Una blanca habitación donde había un solitario niño con un lindo oso polar de felpa.

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación, una blanca habitación donde había un solitario niño, un solitario niño con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa.

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación, una blanca habitación donde había un solitario niño, un solitario niño con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa que fue abandonado por sus padres.

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación, una blanca habitación donde había un solitario niño, un solitario niño con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa que fue abandonado por sus padres, esperando ser adoptado

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación, una blanca habitación donde había un solitario niño, un solitario niño con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa que fue abandonado por sus padres, esperando ser adoptado y tener una familia

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación, una blanca habitación donde había un solitario niño, un solitario niño con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa que fue abandonado por sus padres, esperando ser adoptado y tener una familia que lo amase

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación, una blanca habitación donde había un solitario muchacho, un solitario muchacho con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa que se resignó a ser adoptado y tener una familia que lo amase después del abandono de sus padres

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación, una blanca habitación donde había un solitario muchacho, un solitario muchacho con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa que se resignó a ser adoptado y tener una familia que lo amase después del abandono de sus padres porque comprendió que era invisible para el resto

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación que se tiño de rojo, una blanca habitación que se tiño de rojo debido a la tristeza de un muchacho con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa que se resignó a ser amado por una familia porque pensaba que era invisible para el resto.

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación que se tiño de rojo, una blanca habitación que se tiño de rojo debido a la tristeza de un muchacho con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa que se resignó a ser amado por una familia porque pensaba que era invisible para el resto, pero no supo que siempre hubo alguien buscándolo…

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación que se tiño de rojo, una blanca habitación que se tiño de rojo después del suicido de un muchacho que tenía un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa que pensaba que era invisible para el resto pero realmente siempre tuvo alguien que lo amo y lo estuvo buscando

Había una vez un orfanato, un orfanato donde había una blanca habitación a donde llego un muchacho en busca de su hermano perdido, un muchacho en busca de su hermano perdido que se derrumbó en el suelo al saber que este se había suicidado por culpa de su soledad

Había una vez dos hermanos, dos hermanos que fueron separados por sus padres, uno fue llevado con ellos, el otro fue dejado en un orfanato, uno tuvo una vida llena de regalos y amor mientras que el otro permaneció en una blanca habitación en soledad con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa esperando recibir algo de atención

Había una vez dos hermanos, dos hermanos que conforme crecieron sintieron un gran vacío en su corazón, uno de ellos decidió ir en busca del menor cuando se enteró de su existencia, mientras que el otro se sumía aún más en su soledad, sin ser capaz de recordar a su gemelo

Había una vez un chico, un chico que regreso a casa con un lindo y hermoso oso polar de felpa que alguna vez perteneció a su hermano menor que se suicidó debido a la solitaria vida que tenía en un orfanato, un chico que regreso a casa devastado porque no pudo ser el héroe que le prometió a su hermano años atrás…


End file.
